


Maybe I Can Ease the Ache

by gleefanatic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/gleefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is now in the big city of New York and is newly single. Despite this, things are not as she had hoped and she is struggling to just get through. Will a knight in shining armor come to her rescue, or will she sink further than she ever has before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my works that has been on ff.net for quite awhile. I know chapters are short but hopefully you enjoy it all the same.

It had been a long stressful week since Rachel had gotten back from Ohio and officially breaking up with Finn. She had spent 90% of her time trying to keep up with classes now that the semester was in full swing. The other ten percent was spent trying to sleep, unsuccessfully for the most part. Needless to say, it was Friday night and she was absolutely exhausted. Every time she tried to fall asleep, memories from the past 4 years plagued her. So much had happened, some of which she wishes she could have changed.

On top of all that, she hadn't heard from Brody since she got back. Sure they had class together and she passed him in the hall, but he hadn't texted her, said a word to her, or responded to any of her messages. She was beyond confused. She didn't know what she had done to cause all this. Plus Kurt was having his own problems so she didn't want to bother him with hers.

Between the stress and lack of sleep, Rachel was about ready to pass out before she even made it out the doors of NYADA after class. She had deep bags under her eyes which even her makeup could no longer hide, and to be honest, she was sort of walking like she was completely drunk, wobbling all over the place. She knew she shouldn't travel home, but she also knew she really had no choice. So she headed down the halls and across the campus of NYADA in worse shape than she had ever been in before.

As she was about to head off campus she heard a voice calling her name, well at least she thought she did. Who knows, she might be hallucinating by now. Shaking it off, she kept walking, each step struggling to get her mind and body to agree. Two steps later and she felt a strong hand wrapping around her arm. 'Oh crap' she thought, 'of course I'd decide to go home while unable to keep my bearings and let someone sneak up to hurt me'. Her instincts kicked in and she tried to flee.

"Rachel," she heard. It was a calm but forceful sounding voice. She paused for a second to take a glance at the person who had come up behind her. It was Brody. "God Rachel, stop for one second and look at me." She complied and turned to see his face full of concern.

"What's going on Rach? You look like death, and not in a sick way." At this point, she could barely keep herself standing. "Ok, whether you like it or not, I'm taking you back to my room, there is no way to are going home in this condition." She felt herself nod and lean into him. She certainly did not have the energy to protest.

Before she knew it she was leaning against Brody as he unlocked his door. Once it was open she felt herself lifted off the ground and carried over to his bed. The next thing she saw was complete darkness as she drifted into an immediate sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying Rachel down in bed Brody slipped her shoes off and the gently covered her up. She had immediately passed out and he was really worried about her. He hadn't noticed a change in her behavior until he saw her walking through campus tonight. Then again, he had been trying to give her space, as well as distance himself from potential heartbreak. He had already developed strong feelings for the girl, no woman, currently occupying his bed. And since Finn's reappearance he really had no idea what was going on with her, let alone with his relationship with her.

After laying her down, he moved as quietly as possible over to his closet and desk, hoping to change into his pajamas without making too much noise. Despite the fact that it took nearly twice as long, he managed to change and then move to sit in his desk chair. Not being able to sit still, he paced the length of the room before stopping at the window and leaning against it, staring out into the bright lights of the city. He felt himself drift off into a daydream which was soon interrupted by the frantic tossing and turning in his bed and the incomprehensible words streaming from her. He jumped and turned to look at her; it was clear she was still asleep; however he could tell that she was not getting that much actual rest by the tears running down her face.

He quickly walked over to the bed and ran his hand through her hair, a gesture that almost immediately relaxed her. Thinking that had done the trick and she would resume a peaceful rest, he moved to walk back over to the window. A quick whimper fell from the sleeping girl's lips. 'Well, that settles that dilemma', he thought. It was clear that neither of them would manage any sleep unless he climbed into bed with her. He quickly turned off the light and slid into bed, thanking God that his roommate was away for the weekend because he did not want to have to explain this in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

When she finally woke up, the early morning sun was shining through the window and a warm, solid body was pressed against her back, an arm snug around her waist. It took her a minute to recall what had happened, and even that was foggy. Turning her head she saw Brody fast asleep a smile gracing his face. She had to admit, this was kind of nice. And at the very least, she now knew that he doesn't completely hate her.

She lay still, enjoying the warmth and comfort, feeling truly rested for the first time in over a week. Plus she didn't have the heart to disturb him. She dosed in and out of sleep for another hour or two before she felt subtle shifts in the bed signaling that Brody was awake. This was the hard part; she honestly didn't know what to say to him. She turned gently so that she was facing him, his arm still draped over her hip and stomach.

"Hi," she whispered. She felt his arm tighten around her as he pulled her into a hug.

"God Rach….you had me so scared. Between the way you were walking last night, and the fact that 5 minutes after you laid down, you were shaking and crying in your sleep. I didn't know what was going on." He held her tight and showed no signs of wanting to let her go. She snuggled into his embrace, not sure how to explain the recent events. "Talk to me sweetie," he begged his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I haven't really slept all week. So between that and stress from classes I guess I hit my breaking point and was so exhausted I was about to collapse. Honestly, I don't remember much from last night," she sighed not knowing whether or not to mention the other reason for the state he found her in last night.

"And? Come on Rach, I know you better than that. If that was all you wouldn't have that look on your face," he gently prodded. He wanted to help her but couldn't if she wouldn't let him in.

"I was scared. I already lost my first love, and my best friend and roommate is never around anymore. He's trying to not think about his breakup by focusing on work. And then….you weren't talking to me. And I know it was probably nothing, but with the timing, it just…hurt," she explained. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she had no idea why they were there or how to stop them. She was usually so in control of her emotions, but right now it wasn't working.

"Oh, Rach…I was just trying to give you some space, I didn't know what had happened with Finn after you left Callbacks. If you were trying to make things work with him I didn't want to get in the way. I saw the way he looked at me after we sang together. He was not a happy guy. If I had known you were having issues, God I'm such an idiot, I should've noticed earlier this week. I'm so so sorry baby," he said. She could see him mentally beating himself up for not being aware of the situation sooner. She placed her hand on his chest.

"It is not your fault; none of this is your fault. I'm the one who is a mess right now and can't handle the breakup that I caused. Well, maybe it's not so much the breakup as losing the one steady thing in my life. I didn't tell you this, but we were engaged, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, that he…our relationship would be the one thing that never changed. Then last week happened and that idea was shattered. For good. And I guess I didn't realize how it would feel to be in a new place and single. Everything has changed, and I don't know how to handle it," she explained as calmly as possible.

"One day at a time. That's how you handle it. Use the experience as an artistic motivation, use it to connect to music and theater in a way you couldn't before. And talk to me. I'm always here to listen, no matter what time it is okay," Brody responded. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast, my treat." She smiled and nodded, slowly climbing out of bed and stretching.

"Thank you, by the way," she whispered as she walked past him placing a kiss on his cheek as she headed to the bathroom down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Brody escorted Rachel home. She thought about protesting but knew she'd never win the fight so there was no point. Despite passing out last night, she was still completely exhausted. She honestly wanted to just spend the rest of the day in bed, curled up watching some chick flicks and eating food Cassandra would never approve of. Brody dropped her off and went to run some errands.

After a nice hot bath, Rachel climbed into bed ready to relax for the first time in weeks. As soon as she sat down her phone vibrated. She smiled when she saw who it was. It was pathetic really, just how seeing his name sent her into a giddy girly mood. She slides her finger across the screen to unlock her phone.

**I forgot to ask you. Come to Callbacks with me tonight?**

She thought for a minute about turning him down, but you know what, she needed a night on the town, and it would be good to just hang out with Brody again. Get things back to normal.

**Sure. What time do you want me to meet you there?**

While she waited for a response, she decided to go through her closet and find something to wear tonight. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to dress to impress tonight. She sent Kurt a text message to get his advice because honestly, she had no idea what to wear. Kurt told her to go for a pair of dark jeans and a teal blue silk blouse with a white cardigan. She pulled the items he mentioned out of her closet. Yes, her best friend had a gift when it came to putting outfits together. She texted him a quick thank you.

By then Brody had replied telling her to meet him at 8 near the fountain in the park because he wanted to show her something. She agreed and checked the clock realizing she had about 5 hours until she had to leave, an hour of that would be spent getting ready, so she had 4 hours to kill.

She popped in  _Funny Girl_  and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. It was her Saturday and she was going to enjoy it. Another chick flick and it was time to get ready to meet Brody. She turned her curling iron on to heat while she changed clothes. Then she curled her hair and put some makeup. She checked her purse, making sure it had everything she needed and then slid on a pair of her favorite heels before checking to make sure she had turned everything off and locking the door behind her.

A forty-five minute train ride later she was in Manhattan. From there it was only a short walk to the park. He was waiting just where he said he'd be and he was clearly engrossed with something in his lap, she couldn't tell what it was from the distance. She decided to sneak up on him, but he saw her before she got there. He stuck whatever he was messing with in his pocket and stood up to greet her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was your day," he questioned. He took her hand and began to lead around the park.

"It was nice. I just relaxed and had a much-needed movie day." The intensity of his gaze had her blushing.

"Did I mention how absolutely beautiful you look tonight?" She shook her head no. "Well, you are. Stunning really," his voice an almost whisper. As he said that, he stopped and she looked to see where they had gone. There was a lake, and fairy lights were strung up in trees, giving the area a magical look. Without realizing it, she audibly gasped. "I take it you like it," he asked. She nodded and sat down next to him, realizing there was a blanket and a picnic basket lying on the ground.

"You did all this for me," she wondered aloud, the beauty of the location and the meaning of the gesture overwhelming. He nodded and ran his thumb over her palm.

"You deserve it. I haven't been a very good friend lately and I wanted to make it up to you. Plus I wanted to ask you something," he explained, a faint blush on his face. She was honestly hoping he wasn't going to ask her out, she wasn't ready for that….yet. He handed her a small plate and she discovered that the basket was filled with a small snack and a bottle of wine. Her plate was covered with a half-dozen chocolate covered strawberries and she gratefully accepted the glass of wine he was handing her.

This was almost too perfect. He was almost too perfect. She felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, yet praying that it wouldn't. They enjoyed their snack in a comfortable silence and when they finished he packed the basket back up.

"So….," she trailed off. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Okay…well…" It was clear by his body language that he was nervous. "I'm just going to spit it out. I've been asked to record a demo. But they want a duet….so I was wondering if you'd want to do it with me?" She was shocked; this was not the question she had expected. Then again that was a good thing.

"I'd love to!" She was honored that he'd choose her to sing with over everyone else at NYADA. His face lit up in a bright smile. He was so excited. Next thing she knew he had placed something into her hand. It was a flash drive. This must have been what he was playing with earlier.

"It has the sheet music and some potential background audio," he explained. She nodded and slipped the drive into her purse. She couldn't wait to get home and look it all over. "Should we head to callbacks now?" It was almost 9:30 and by the time they got there after dropping off the picnic stuff it would be after 10pm. She nodded and let him help her up, holding his hand for an extra second or two longer than necessary.

"There was a decent crowd at Callbacks. Not too crowded though, which both Rachel and Brody appreciated. He left her at a table and headed to the bar to get them both drinks. When he returned he asked, "How much do you want to drink tonight? You're more than welcome to crash with me again, otherwise you probably shouldn't drink too much before taking the subway home."

"I'll crash with you tonight," she smiled. "So are you going to sing tonight?"

"Honestly, probably not, not really in the mood. Are you," he asked.

"Yeah. I have something to say and I've always been better expressing myself with song. I'll be back." She walked to the stage and told the piano player what she wanted to sing. As the music started she got comfortable on stage and prepared herself.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_   
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._   
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_   
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_   
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_   
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_   
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

As she sang she looked at Brody, hoping he was receiving the message she was trying to tell him. Something in her had changed over the past 24 hours and while she wasn't a hundred percent sure she was truly ready for another relationship, there was no one she'd rather find out with.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_   
_And your eyes look like coming home_   
_All I know is a simple name_   
_Everything has changed_   
_All I know is you held the door_   
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_   
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_   
_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_   
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_   
_Taking flight, making me feel right_

She placed her hand over her stomach as she sang. She really had felt butterflies tonight. Something she hadn't even really felt with Finn. And they weren't the nervous butterflies she got before performing; they were so much stronger, yet made her feel so powerful.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_   
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_   
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_   
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_   
_And your eyes look like coming home_

She pointed at Brody and stared into his eyes, and even from across the room she noticed that they had become a darker green than normal.

_All I know is a simple name_   
_Everything has changed_   
_All I know is you held the door_   
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_   
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_   
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._   
_And meet me there tonight_   
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_   
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_   
_And your eyes look like coming home_   
_All I know is a simple name_   
_Everything has changed_   
_All I know is you held the door_   
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_   
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_   
_So dust off your highest hopes_

She winked at him. She knew he had been hoping she'd realize this for weeks.

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_   
_All I know is a new found grace_   
_All my days I'll know your face_   
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

As she finished she couldn't take her eyes off of Brody's. As she put the mike back and walked back across the room, she saw him throw some cash on the table, and grab her purse and jacket before meeting her half way and pulling her out the door.

About a block away he turned and backed her against the wall.

"God Rach….you have no idea what I want to do to you right now." His eyes were the darkest green she had ever seen and she could read every emotion he was feeling just by looking into his eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered. She could literally feel him moan. Without another second's pause, his had smashed his lips to hers. It was not a romantic kiss; it was one of utter passion and desire. The butterflies in her stomach erupted and she felt like time was standing still. Of all the guys she had kissed, not one of them ever felt like this. She whimpered when they had to part for oxygen. Without saying a word, both realized the need to head back to his room. This was not the place to do what either one of them had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little more to the M rating. Just a warning.

The door slammed shut and Brody immediately had her pressed against it. His hands slid under the edge of her shirt, holding her up. God were they warm. Every single thing he did sent her head swimming and made her want him more. She had never felt like this with anyone and knew she had made the right choice by giving this a chance.

He lifted her off the floor and carried her over to his bed before continuing to kiss her senseless. Every nerve ending in her body was on edge and even if she was unsure before, there was no way she wanted to stop now. As his lips traveled from hers to a sensitive spot on her neck she slid her hands down his body to the edge of his shirt. She untucked it and pulled it up, ridding him of the garment.

Before reaching to do the same to her, Brody looked in her eyes, "Are you sure?" The passion and desire in his voice made her melt and she nodded giving him full permission to have his way with her. He pulled her blouse over her head and then froze. As many times as he had touched her while dancing and imagined what this would be like, there was no comparison. She was absolutely stunning and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world at the moment.

She was wearing a blue lacy bra which he quickly removed, revealing her pert breasts. He couldn't help but stare. She blushed under his gaze but didn't move. She was also appreciating the site in front of her, she may have seen him shirtless before, but she still couldn't help but stare. Her view was interrupted when he kissed her, and then moved his mouth down her body.

He slid her heels off her feet and then unbuttoned her jeans, once again checking to make sure that she was okay with what he was doing. She nodded and when he was finished pulled him up to kiss her.

"You don't have to keep asking if I'm okay. I know what I'm doing and I want this," she whispered in his ear. Within a few minutes, the rest of their clothing was lying on the floor by his bed and he was on top of her kissing her. Their hands wandered around the other's body and the temperature in the room increased tenfold.

Soon he was inside her; her back arched, moans and groans filling the dorm room. With each thrust, they both got closer and closer to release. Her nails scraped down his back, his hands gripping her waist, most likely leaving a bruise. It was hard and fast, stemming from weeks of unreleased tension and emotions.

When it was over, they lay cuddled under the blankets, her hand on his chest, and his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips, pulling her close. She made lazy circles on his chest, basking in the way he just made her feel. She felt beautiful, wanted, and dare she say, loved. She wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as life would allow. As long as Brody would allow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were busy for the new couple. Rachel flew home to see her friends perform in Grease and to visit her dads. Brody had a few auditions for minor roles on Broadway. But they always made time to either call or spend a few hours together. They were in that 'giddy, can't keep their hands off each other' stage. Goodness knows Kurt complained a few times.

Classes had just ended for the semester and Brody and Rachel were walking around the city, just enjoying the Christmas atmosphere. There was a light coating of snow on the ground and trees giving Central Park the 'winter wonderland' look. Rachel skipped through the park, and Brody smiled at her antics. God she looks cute.

They stopped at a bench near the ice rink and she sat down. This was one of the best days she'd ever had. Then again, any day spent with Brody was quickly becoming one of her favorites. He bought two glasses of hot chocolate from a vendor and placed one of them in her gloved hand before sitting down on the bench next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his side.

They sat in silence sipping at the warm drinks in their hands and watching all the people skate around and enjoy the winter weather. A young couple walked by, a child around 2 or 3 swinging from their arms, laughing and giggling.

"What are you thinking about sweetie," Brody asked after noticing the subtle change in her body language.

"Nothing, in particular, my head is just flying at a million thoughts a minute," she replied.

"Anything I should know about," he prodded gently, kissing her forehead and nose.

"Nope," she laughed. "Come make snow angels with me!" That was one of the things he loved about her; she could be serious one minute and relaxed and laidback the next. And yes he meant to use the word loved, because that was the truth, he loved Rachel Berry. Placing his empty cup in the trash he followed Rachel to a pristine area of snow where she had plopped down and begun to make a snow angel.

Angels completed she stood up to admire their work. They were about as good as any snow angel could get. She looked pleased with her handiwork. Brody dusted off the snow from her back and butt before kissing her.

"Come on," he whispered, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the park. They walked about 4 blocks before Brody stopped and pulled the door of a small little café open. He then guided Rachel to a small table located by a roaring fireplace and pulled out a chair for her. They ordered something to drink, a latte for her, and coffee for him before splitting the desert.

It was starting to get late, it had gotten dark a few hours ago, you've got to love winter, so Brody put Rachel on a train back to her apartment before returning to his dorm room. He texted her when he arrived and she did the same. They both fell asleep happy, the problem she had thought of earlier in the park pushed to the back of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Rachel woke up around 10am, which she considered seriously sleeping in. She was supposed to meet Brody at a recording studio to record their duet. She was excited and nervous at the same time. What if the record company didn't like her voice? Or what if they did? She really needed to stop thinking so much.

She through on a pair of her favorite jeans and a blouse she knew Brody loved. Then she walked into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she started cooking she felt the sudden urge to throw up and ran to the bathroom. After heaving up last night's dinner, she sighed and sat on the floor crying. The thought she had in the park coming back to her with more certainty. She got up and brushed her teeth before sliding on shoes and a coat and grabbing a protein bar, leaving a note for Kurt that she'd clean up later.

She texted Brody as she got on the elevator and headed out the door.

**Have to make a pit stop before coming over so I might be a few minutes late.**

She retrieved her metro card out of her purse and caught the subway to her needed destination. She didn't want to go to the drugstore down the block from her apartment because the little old lady that ran it definitely knew her. The train was late, go figure, so by the time she got downtown she only had about 25 minutes to get to the studio. And it was a 15-minute walk from where she was. She had googled a drug store on the way there and walked quickly in its direction. After searching for the right aisle, she grabbed 3 of the easy read tests off the shelf and headed to the register. She quickly paid and slid her purchase in the depths of her purse.

She wanted to take them now and just get it over with, but she didn't have the time now. She headed to the studio trying to look as normal as possible, she just wasn't ready for Brody to know, for anyone to know. She hated the look of pity the clerk had given her. She quickly ate the protein bar she had grabbed knowing her "pit stop" was going to be for breakfast, as far as Brody was concerned.

She walked into the studio in awe because it was amazing to just be in a place like this. She honestly never thought she'd step foot in one of these. Brody saw her from across the room and kissed her when she approached. She kissed back and mentally sighed knowing if her suspicions were correct the other shoe she was waiting on might well drop.

He took her hand and asked her about where she had needed to stop. She responded that she overslept and then burned breakfast (which she actually had since she forgot to turn off the burner when she went running to the bathroom) so she wanted to stop and get a muffin and coffee which she ate and drank on the way. He smiled and laughed at her, knowing from prior experience that her cooking skills were mediocre.

They headed into the booth the music sheets on some stands. Both she and Brody took a seat on a stool sitting next to each other. Brody had already recorded a few things so he knew the drill, but Rachel sat patiently listening to everything they explained. They decided to do just a natural run through and then make any necessary changes after that. It was a love song so the emotions just came naturally.

They ran though it once, both singing their hearts out and when they finished they looked through the glass to see everyone's jaws dropped. They were told that it was perfect. Since they had finished earlier than expected Brody took Rachel to his favorite spot in the city, a small theatre that is usually empty and whose owner knows Brody. They sat on the stage and just enjoyed each other's company while Rachel tried her best to forget about the boxes in her purse.

Around dinner time, Rachel headed home saying she was supposed to watch a movie with Kurt and she needed to clean up the pan she had used that morning. He kissed her goodbye and she got on the train, holding back the tears until she got into the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

The apartment was dark, meaning that Kurt was not home. To that Rachel gave thanks, she did not want him walking in on this. She was still crying but knew this was something that had to be done. The problem is, she didn't want to be alone right now, about as much as she didn't want anyone to know. As much as she loves Kurt, this was something he would never understand. And Brody, god….there was no way she was telling him anything until she knew the truth. And even then….she wasn't sure.

She sat in the bathroom on the edge of the tub, debating whether to call someone. She could call Quinn, but that might be awkward, then again there was no one else she could think of. Except….no, she couldn't do that. Or could she….they had talked once or twice, and while they weren't particularly close, she had said that she was always there for Rachel. It was worth a shot. She didn't want to interrupt anything but well she couldn't do this alone.

She scrolled for the contact that she wanted and hit dial. She waited for the phone to ring, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"M..m…mom." She cried. The next few hours could change the rest of her life and she was completely overwhelmed.

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" Shelby could tell that something was very wrong in order for her older daughter to be calling her.

"I…I …I'm scared," Rachel sobbed. Even gladder now that she was alone so Kurt couldn't see her breakdown. She was supposed to be the strong one.

"Rach, honey, what's going on?" Shelby asked, very concerned now. For all she knew, Rachel had never broken down like this, it just wasn't in her personality.

"Ca…ca…can you come over?" She whispered, afraid that she was asking too much.

"Of course sweetie, Beth is asleep so I'll get my neighbor to come over and watch her, I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Something must be very very wrong for Rachel to ask her to come over.

About twenty minutes later Shelby knocked on her daughter's apartment door and when she didn't get a response she checked to see if the door was unlocked. Seeing that it was, she softly opened the door and looked around for Rachel. She followed the sounds of sobbing to the young woman's bathroom where she saw Rachel curled up on the bathroom floor, makeup running down her face. Shelby gently slid onto the floor next to her daughter and pulled her into her side comforting her. She still wasn't sure what was wrong, even though she had her suspicions.

"Shhh Rachel, sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Tell mommy what's wrong," she consoled using a similar tone to one she'd use with Beth. She wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks and sighed. Rachel took a deep breath and sighed.

"I..I think I'm pregnant," she whispered. Saying it aloud for the first time made it feel all the more real and she felt a few more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, does Finn know?" she asked, thinking he was the only logical option.

"It…it wouldn't be Finn's," Rachel sighed. "But no, Brody doesn't know…I…I couldn't say anything, I tried….but I just couldn't." Shelby looked at her daughter; she hadn't even known she was seeing someone other than the young man Rachel had seemed so enraptured with last year.

Rachel shifted towards her mother slightly and for the first time Shelby noticed the unopened pregnancy tests sitting on the floor next to her. She was hoping that this wasn't what was wrong, but what's done is done now, and if Rachel is, in fact, pregnant she needs to start seeing a doctor sooner rather than later.

Shelby stood up and helped Rachel to her feet. She picked the tests off the ground and set them on the counter.

"Only way to know is to take them," she whispered running her fingers through her daughter's hair noticing how grown up her daughter looked. She wasn't a little girl anymore, of even the girl she was in high school, she's a beautiful woman. A woman who may be about to become a mother herself.

"I'll be out in your room. Take the tests and then bring them out with you. I'm here for you no matter what," she promised, placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead and went to sit on Rachel's bed, gently shutting the bathroom door as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel took the three tests, her hands shaking uncontrollably. After washing her hands, she took the tests and walked out to her room. Her mom was sitting on her bed and Rachel could tell she was worried. "It's going to be okay no matter what." She whispered, squeezing Rachel's hand and pulling her into a hug. "Listen to me. You will be okay. You will achieve all your dreams. You will have the support of your friends and family. If you are pregnant, we'll figure something out. If not, then it was just a scare and you know to be more careful." Shelby tried to calm her daughter, but it wasn't really working.

"Tell me about this guy….Brody you said?" She prodded, trying to distract Rachel from the potential life changing tests in her hands. Rachel smiled thinking about the man she was quickly falling in love with. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she bit her lip.

"He's…..I can't even describe him. He's amazing…" She nearly giggled. Shelby asked how they had met seeing the adoring expression on Rachel's face. "We uh….we met in the coed bathrooms at Nyada. It was like 3am and I went to the bathroom and was putting lotion on my face as he came out of the shower." She blushed and Shelby knew that there was definitely a strong attraction between her daughter and this man. "He's a junior, musical theater major like me, uh..we were just friends for awhile….then Finn and I broke up and he was there for me. We've been dating for about a month…" she trailed off knowing that her mom would realize the baby if there was a baby, was conceived before they started dating. "I think…I think I've fallen in love with him." She whispered nerves and love tinged her voice. Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Sounds like a great guy I can't wait to meet him…" Shelby said, knowing that her daughter may have met the love of her life. Shelby paused knowing that the three minutes the tests required had definitely passed. "Sweetie," she whispered. "Are you ready to find out?" Rachel turned her eyes down to the tests in her lap, nerves returning.

"Not really…" she muttered knowing that it was something that needed to be done. She flipped the first test over, freezing at the pink plus sign on the stick. Shelby rubbed her thumb against Rachel's free hand, silently letting her know that she was there. She did the same with the second test. Positive. Knowing that the third test would probably say the same but praying that she had gotten two false positives she flipped the third test over. "I….I'm pregnant…" Rachel whispered in disbelief. She felt tears start to roll down her face and she started to sob uncontrollably. Shelby pulled Rachel into her arms knowing that her daughter was scared and confused.

"Shhh…." She cooed. "It's alright sweetie." She rubbed her hand against Rachel's back. "I'm here for you. Your dads are here for you. Kurt is here for you, and I'm sure Brody will be here for you, no matter what you decide to do." Rachel's sobbing slowly began to stop, her face falling into a peaceful sadness.

"What do I do?" She whispered hesitantly. "What if he leaves me?" She knew he probably wouldn't, but the fear was still there. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Though in the back of her mind she knew she could never have an abortion or give her child up for adoption. Shelby continued to rub her back until Rachel fell asleep. She left a note by the bed before leaving to return home to her younger daughter.

**I love you. Everything is going to be okay. Just remember that. And talk to Brody sweetie.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel awoke the next morning feeling groggy and sore. She didn't remember falling asleep, just that her mom was rubbing her back after….she was pregnant. It still sounded like such a foreign idea. There was a child that depended on her, living and growing inside of her. Hearing the front door, she called out to Kurt.

"Kurt…" she said loudly, crawling out of bed and padding out to the living room. Seeing him taking off his jacket she sprinted over to him, needing her best friend more than ever.

"Woah…Rach…what's up." He chuckled as she pulled him into a hug. They hugged for a moment before she led him over to the couch. She sat down and smiled nervously.

"Uh, Kurt. I uh…I need to tell you something." She spoke quietly running her fingers through her hair. "I…I'm pregnant." The words came out as barely a whisper, but Kurt heard them loud as ever.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed in a tone that was a mix between shock and excitement. Looking over, he saw how scared she was and pulled her into a hug. "Does he know?" He questioned, not sure whether the father was Finn or Brody. She shook her head no and bit her bottom lip.

"Not yet…." She whispered. "I just found out last night. Shelby came over while I took the tests. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I guess I did." She explained, knowing Kurt was curious by nature. "I still don't know if I'm going to tell him…..I don't know what I'm going to do." She felt so helpless and started to cry, curling into a ball on the couch. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and frowned. He had never seen her this insecure and emotional.

"Shhh. Rach…" he said trying to comfort her. "It'll all be okay. No matter what you decide." He could feel her shake as she silently sobbed into his arms.

"I…..I think I want to keep the baby." She mumbled into his shirt. He didn't say a word, just continued to rub her back trying to calm her down. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know it's probably not rational, but I just….I can't kill my baby. Nor can I carry him or her for nine months, feeling little kicks and movements only to give the baby up after birth." Kurt just nodded, knowing this was her decision to make, hers and either Brody's or Finn's.

"Ok, sweetie." He said, rubbing his thumb over her knee. "Not to sound insensitive….but is Brody or Finn the father?"

"Brody…" she whispered, not able to hide the small smile and blush that appeared whenever she thought about him. Thinking about the man whose baby was growing inside of her caused her to look down and place a hand protectively over her flat stomach. Kurt looked at his best friend and knew that in nine months she would be a mother. There was no way she'd be able to give the baby up; she had already started to fall in love with it, even if she wouldn't admit it. He turned the tv on, knowing she could use the distraction. He hoped she'd tell Brody soon, but until then he'd be there to help take care of her.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days passed and Rachel had yet to tell Brody about the baby inside of her. She had scheduled a doctor's appointment to make sure that everything was okay. After her talk with Kurt, she had officially decided that she was keeping her baby, no matter what Brody or her dads said. Her morning sickness was starting to kick in and she knew he would figure out that something was wrong. It was only a matter of time before she had to go bolting to the bathroom while he was there.

She was having a hard time pulling herself out of bed, morning sickness and fatigue starting to take its toll on her. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Kurt walking in with a slice of toast and a cup of tea.

"I did some reading and this is supposed to help with the morning sickness." He said, setting the plate on the bed and the tea on her nightstand. "You need to try and eat something." He mumbled concerned that she wasn't getting all the nutrients that she and the baby needed. Rachel nodded and sat up motioning for Kurt to sit with her for a few minutes.

"I uh…I have a doctor's appointment during Cassandra's class today. It was the only time they could squeeze me in." She said. She knew that once the doctor confirmed the pregnancy that she would most likely have to drop dance. Kurt gave her a look before speaking.

"And he still doesn't know…" She knew that Kurt thought it was wrong that she was keeping this from Brody. But telling him…well then it would really be real. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"The doctor will confirm that I really am pregnant. Then I'll tell him." She promised knowing that it would not be an easy one to keep. Kurt nodded and she took another bite of the toast praying that she'd be able to keep it down. They sat in silence for a few minutes as she finished toast and glass of tea. Slowly she got out of bed, not wanting to upset her stomach even further. It was almost a constant state of nausea. She threw on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt, not caring what she looked like.

Hugging Kurt she grabbed her purse and keys checking to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Good luck." He said, knowing Cassandra wouldn't be happy that she was missing class and that she'd probably hear it later. Plus he knew she was nervous about seeing the doctor. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving the apartment and taking the train to the doctors'.

*2 hours later*

The doctor had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and prescribed her some prenatal vitamins to help supplement her diet. She had enough time to get to Nyada for Carmen's class, so that's the direction she headed. Her doctor had recommended that she drop dance, as a precaution so she also had that to do.

Sliding into her usual chair, she didn't notice Brody was already sitting next to her. He reached over and rested his hand on her knee. She hadn't even thought about the fact that he was Cassandra's TA and would know she had missed class. And Rachel Berry  _never_  missed class.

"Rach….sweetie, are everything okay?" He asked concerned. "You weren't in class this morning and that's so unlike you." She was saved from having to answer by Carmen's entrance. She sent him a quick text before focusing on the class.

**Come over tonight and I'll explain.**

Once class was over she got up and headed home, ducking into a bathroom near campus to throw up. She really needed to eat something so she stopped and picked up some pasta to eat at home. Once there, she curled up on the couch and ate, hoping that her body wouldn't instantly reject the food. She tried to distract herself with stupid tv shows, but her nerves were not allowing that. She was more nervous about telling Brody than anyone else, including her dads.

Soon she heard a knock on the door and she got up to let him in. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly in greeting, an action that shouldn't have taken her by surprise, yet did. She felt herself melt into his embrace, tears sneaking their way down her cheeks. He reached for her hand giving it a comforting squeeze before leading her over to the couch.

"What's going on sweetie…" he prodded, needing to know why she was upset. "Did I do something wrong." Clearly she wasn't avoiding him, but she did miss class that morning. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"I…promise me you won't walk out that door." She whispered. She needed him to stay, even if it was in separate rooms for a while. He nodded confusion evident on his face. "I…I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Did she just say what he thought she said? "You're pregnant?" He whispered. Rachel just nodded and looked at him waiting for a reaction. Brody was stunned. That was not what he had been expecting, though to be honest, he hadn't known what to expect. Brody rested his head in his hands for a moment, trying to process everything. They had only been dating for a month….and she was currently carrying his baby.

"Give me a minute." He said gently, walking over towards the bathroom where he splashed some water on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad." He told his reflection. He wasn't sure how this happened. Well, he knew  _how_ it happened, and exactly when too. But that wasn't the point. Walking back into the living room he sat down needing to know Rachel's plans.

"I'm keeping it," Were the words flowing out of her mouth before he could even ask the question. He nodded and reached out for her hand, guiding her back to the section of the apartment that served as her bedroom. Brody slipped out of his jeans and sweater before crawling into her bed and pulling her into his side.

Rachel was pulled into Brody's arms and as much as she loved that he was holding her and hadn't run away, she needed to know what he was thinking. "I'm sorry Brody." She murmured. "I didn't mean for this to happen." Brody pressed his finger to her lips silencing her. "I know." He murmured. They both knew that accidents happen and right now Brody could see that she needed his support. "I'm here." He offered, letting her know with two words that he wasn't running from this. He didn't know how they'd do it, but he couldn't leave her.

Tilting her chin up, Brody pressed his lips to Rachel's gently and tugged her tighter to his chest by her waist. "So there's really a baby in there?" He whispered looking down towards her stomach. She nodded, tears in her eyes at how sweet he was being. How he was staying. "The doctor confirmed it." She whispered. "That's why I wasn't at dance."

Brody nodded and slid his hand around her body to rest on her stomach. His child was currently growing in there and that was a pretty amazing thought. "How are you holding up?" He whispered, wanting to make sure that she was really okay. Rachel shrugged, "Better now." She moved a hand up to caress his cheek. "Thank you." She told him honestly. "I know Kurt and Shelby plan on supporting me, but having yours means so much more."

Brody nodded and continued to rub Rachel's back and stomach. He wanted her to relax and feel safe, to not stress about what the coming months would bring. "Sleep love." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas break came quickly and Rachel was approaching her 10th week of the pregnancy. The teens had spent Thanksgiving in New York, with Brody cooking, and now the three were heading back to Lima. Brody was meeting Rachel's dads for the first time and she was nervous because she had yet to tell them about the baby. She had a tiny little bump that she could hide completely with the right clothing, but she was still worried that they would just know. It was bad enough that they were meeting her boyfriend for the first time, she was anxious that they wouldn't take the fact that he had also gotten her pregnant well.

Unofficially Brody had moved in which seemed to work well for everyone as he was there to take care of her and Kurt could focus on his increasing responsibilities at Vogue. Basically, Rachel was keeping numerous secrets from her fathers and she hoped her Christmas break would be pleasant instead of the incredible mess it could easily turn into.

After finishing her finals, Rachel headed back to the loft to pack. Brody had one more final to finish before he could relax so he had packed the previous night wanting to spend an evening with her before their flight the next day. Rachel had just finished and was lying on the couch when Brody walked in the door. "Hey baby," He greeted, setting his bag down and leaning in to kiss her. She smiled and returned the kiss eagerly.

"How'd your last final go?" She asked him as she reached for his hand to stand up. She was constantly fatigued and therefore she relied on him more than she'd like.

"It went well, but I'm glad for the break." Brody declared pulling Rachel against his warm body. "Are you all packed and ready to go?" He asked not wanting to prevent her from doing what she needed to. Rachel nodded and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm scared." She whispered moving to the bedroom to lay down. "What if they hate me?" She asked, unconsciously rubbing her slightly protruded stomach. Rachel felt Brody join her in bed and his hands rested on top of hers.

"You can't think like that baby." He told her. "You're their daughter and they love you. They may not have expected this baby, but I don't think that's going to change anything. They're still going to love you as much as we love our son or daughter." Gently he slid down the bed, lifting her shirt up so that her stomach was exposed. "This may not have been the plan, but I love you and our child so much and I'm going to do everything I can for you both." He explained, pausing every so often to press kisses to her stomach. Rachel couldn't help but sigh at the feeling, ecstatic that her boyfriend was being so great about everything.

After a quick dinner from the Chinese place down the street, Rachel curled up with Brody in the bed. As she laid there thinking about everything she heard Kurt come in and head to bed himself, knowing they had an early flight the next day.

To say that Rachel wasn't a happy camper after their flight was an understatement. Her morning sickness had been hell before they left the loft and the altitude hadn't made it any better. She spent most of the trip in the small bathroom puking up what little she had eaten. The remainder of the flight was spent with her head buried against Brody's chest trying to sleep.

After getting their bags, they found Burt and Carole (and Finn) who had come to get them since Rachel's dads were busy. At this point, Rachel was in no mood to even pretend that she felt okay and seeing her ex-fiance didn't help that. She knew she looked pale, Kurt had commented on it, and she kept close to Brody's side just wishing her nausea would go away. She caught Finn glaring at her but chose to ignore it, bursting into tears as she had to go running for a trash can in the parking lot. So much for hiding her pregnancy from everyone. She saw Carole's curious looks but just climbed in the back of the car with Brody while Carole and Finn sat in the middle and Kurt sat next to his dad just jabbering away. Rachel smiled at Brody gratefully when he handed her earplugs and opened his arms for her to lean against his chest.

Rachel slept peacefully in the car, waking only when the group pulled into Rachel's driveway. Unknowingly, she pressed her hand to her stomach as Brody helped her out and then moved to help Burt get their bags. Rachel slowly walked over to Kurt and hugged him tightly promising she'd call and tell him how everything went. Rachel had never been more glad for Finn's stupidity than she was now, hoping he was as oblivious as he seemed. She knew he may be even worse than her dads when he found out.

Following Brody up to her room Rachel moved to brush her teeth before kissing him passionately. "Thank you for putting up with me." She mumbled, a soft smile on her face. Brody smiled back and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"It comes with the territory of loving you." He declared, placing a far softer kiss on her mouth. Gently Rachel pulled Brody onto her bed and closed her eyes just enjoying having him close.

"If my dads think you're staying in the guest room they're mistaken." She whispered. "I need you right here with me and our baby." She continued, cuddling him even closer. She heard someone clearing their throats and spotted her dads. Panic filled her eyes and she buried against Brody for support knowing they heard her comment.

"Did I hear that right?" Her daddy asked. "Did she just say 'here with me and our baby'?" He added. Rachel felt Brody rubbing his hand over her back as he tried to get her to relax. This was not how this was supposed to happen. Her dads were supposed to meet Brody and fall in love with him before they found out she was pregnant. Now she would just have to deal with what had happened and hope for the best. Pulling away from Brody and readjusting so that she could rest back against him she nodded and placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"Yes, you heard right." She declared. "I'm pregnant. Brody and I are having a baby." She elaborated, smiling as he kissed her head. She couldn't tell what her dads were thinking and tried to stay as calm as possible for the sake of said baby. She stretched causing her shirt to ride up exposing the evidence of the child within her. She saw her dads jaws drop and she bit her lip nervously. "And in case you were wondering, we've decided to keep our baby so you are going to be grandparents." She felt Brody tug at her hand to get her attention and she looked up only to be kissed by him as he murmured how proud he was of her.

When she looked up her dads were gone and she hoped that once the news settled in that they'd be okay with it. "Well they didn't kick us out or murder me." Brody chuckled looking on the bright side. "So I guess that didn't go too badly." He continued, making Rachel smile.

"I love you." Rachel giggled, moving to straddle him and stare at him. "This baby and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I can't imagine having a baby with anyone else." She said happily. "You are going to be a great father."


	14. Chapter 14

After a short nap, Brody and Rachel headed down to have dinner with her parents. She was surprised to see the Hudson-Hummel's there, as well as the Puckerman's. She hadn't seen Noah since he left for California and had barely talked to him as well so seeing him was a shock. Kissing her boyfriend's cheek for a moment, Rachel then ran over to Noah throwing her arms around him.

"Well hello, there Berry." He greeted chuckling and shifting to hug her back. When he pulled back she looked up at him and saw the shock on his face before he tugged her out of the room and away from prying ears. "You're pregnant?" He asked concern written all over his face. Gently Rachel nodded and moved her hand to her shirt, pulling it up to show off her tiny bump. "About ten weeks. Brody and I are a little shocked, but we're doing the best we can to make the most of things. And yes he's good to me." She assured her childhood friend. Noah pressed his hand to her stomach for a moment before hugging her again. "You're going to be a fantastic mom babe. And this little one is going to have the most awesome Uncle Puck." Getting the acceptance from him made Rachel feel good and she was all smiles as she headed back to where everyone else was, moving to Brody's side so that she could kiss him and assure him that things were fine.

Looking over at her daddies, Rachel knew that they were still trying to process everything because they had been hit by the news unexpectedly. Rachel was doing her best to take care of herself and the baby and though she was quite sick, both Shelby and Kurt had both commented on the fact that she was starting to get the pregnancy glow. Now that it was out there to the people that mattered most, Rachel found herself agreeing. She felt good, for the most part, besides the nausea, and she was settled with the idea that she was going to have a little one to cuddle and spoil and to show by example that no matter what, dreams can come true.

Sadly, that pleasant feeling didn't last too long when dinner was brought out and the smell overtook her. Bolting to the half-bath, Rachel was over the toilet again though she wasn't sure how when there was nothing but water in her stomach. Instead of it being Brody that came after her, Kurt appeared and once she had finished, he helped her clean up a bit before leading her back to the table. There she found that her meal had been replaced with a bowl of soup that had clearly been reheated and she smiled at Brody who she knew had been the one to get her food that would be more appropriate and easier to keep down.

As she worked on downing some of the broth first, Rachel noticed that Carole was looking at her curiously from across the table. Rachel really hadn't wanted to make an open announcement about the baby but at the same time knew that it might help her stress levels to not have to hide it anymore. Reaching for Brody's hand under the table, she felt him rub his thumb across her palm soothingly. He was always so supportive and she knew that somehow she had really lucked out with him.

Obviously they had a long way to go as a couple, but she wasn't about to let the fact that they'd accidentally created a life, stop them from creating a mature relationship even if she knew that it was going to be much harder. Knowing that she had his support she met Kurt's eyes as well and then Noah and both silently assured her that if she wanted to come out with the news that they would both help deal with the fallback from her ex.

Standing up she moved her hand to cup her belly gently before starting to speak, sure that she had everyone's attention for the most part anyway. "So I didn't expect dad and daddy to invite all of you here tonight but well, I suppose I should make the most of it." She murmured looking down to her boyfriend, knowing that she needed to keep him in mind so that she didn't lose her nerve.

"About a month or so ago I started to feel really sick and off which was something completely out of the ordinary for me. So after some thinking, some googling of symptoms I finally went to the doctor who confirmed my suspicions that I'm expecting." Brody's hand moved to her stomach as well and she smiled at him, loving how protective he was with their child. She knew that he would never let anything happen to either of them.

Her eyes scanned the table to find mixtures of shock and confusion when it came to her ex. "Brody and I are going to have a baby in about 6 and a half months." It was that that caused the light to flip on, but Noah quickly pressed a hand to Finn's shoulders to keep him sitting. "It's not something we planned on or expected but well, it happened and now we're excited to bring a little baby boy or girl into the world so that we can love on them and share the many wondrous experiences that come with a child. We know things won't be easy but so far we have some incredible support so I know that with work, everything is going to be okay and this will be just another experience that I'll be able to draw from on my path to stardom."

It was a long speech that was met with mostly silence and then accusatory looks sent not only her way but to Kurt and Noah as well. "Hey! I just found out an hour ago when I felt her bump against my stomach." The latter defended though he winked at her to let her know that he wasn't at all mad at her. "And though I don't think the world needed another Rachel, I know that she already loves her little one a hell of a lot and that she's gonna be one hot milf." She couldn't help but laugh at his statement and she moved around to his chair to hug him again. "I love you Noah." She murmured into his ear.

Finn stormed out of the room and Rachel just moved around the table, receiving well wishes and lots of advice from the moms that were there. She felt so much love at that moment and knew that things were going to be okay. Of course, she was still waiting on her daddies to let her know that they were okay with it but even without that she knew that she would get through this even if it wouldn't be the same.

As she was talking to Sarah who seemed slightly confused by everything, she watched her dads move over to Brody and she bit her lip not sure what was going to happen. It was clear that they were lecturing him but they both spoke too low for her to be able to pick any of it up. Finally Brody was pat on the back and Rachel relaxed a bit as they moved around the table to her. "Come on now, let us have a proper look at that baby." Her papa stated and a few tears rolled down her face as Rachel lifted her shirt again to show off the little bit of pudge that was so clearly from pregnancy because of her small frame. "I know I know. I'm going to be all belly here soon." She murmured, so glad that everything seemed to be okay and that she would have her family there to support her as she went through this life changing experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the chapter that I had written forever ago and misplaced so after a few changes to fit what I wrote instead, here it is.

After the night of the confrontation and dinner, Rachel and Brody moved upstairs to try and get a decent night’s sleep. The stress Rachel had felt was taking its toll and as she curled up in Brody’s arms, she felt safe and loved. Laying like this gave her the faith that everything was going to be okay. The two slept until morning, and when they woke up around lunch time they headed downstairs and found a note that her dads had left, letting them know that they had gone to a friend’s house and would be back later. 

“Well, I guess we should go get lunch.” She declared. “Though our choices are pretty much pizza or pasta.” There wasn’t a whole lot more than that in Lima and she really didn’t have a preference for one over the other. Her boyfriend agreed that getting food would be good and just suggested they drive and see where they ended up. After getting dressed, the two headed out to try and get some air and relax. 

Eventually, they ended up at Breadstix and they asked for a table in the back, really not wanting her pregnancy to be broadcast to the whole town. It wasn’t anyone else’s business and she knew that people would be gossiping about her as soon as it came out to more than a select group of people. Despite their efforts to hide, a group from Mckinley found them and approached. Rachel had been whispering to Brody all of the things she had learned about this stage of pregnancy causing him to smile widely when she looked up and spotted Sam, Tina, Brittany, and Blaine. 

“Rachel!” They all greeted eagerly. Slightly annoyed by the disturbance, though she knew that she had no real reason to be and that it was just hormones, Rachel waved. She knew that hugs would tip them all off to her condition and after sending her boyfriend a look she sighed and moved to do it anyway since it was expected. No one commented and Blaine greeted Brody since the two had met previously when he’d come to visit New York. 

The two expectant parents slid back into the booth once greetings were exchanged and everyone else quickly joined them, asking lots of questions. Telling stories about New York and NYADA was a nice change of pace from all the other discussions she’d had lately, but Rachel was sure that someone would ask about the not so secret secret soon enough. Feeling a wave of dizziness, Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and Brittany almost immediately asked her what was wrong. 

“Just a headache.” She bluffed, hoping that their food would come soon so that she didn’t start feeling even worse. Being pregnant meant that she could go from feeling good to absolutely miserable in a matter of moments. Blaine sent her a look that meant that he didn’t believe her causing her to bite her lip. “I’m a bit dizzy and nauseous.” She finally admitted. “My blood sugar is probably a little low.” She added the second part to let Brody know that she was really okay, but just needed food. Brittany started to babble about Lord Tubbington and his adventures and Rachel did her best to listen though glances at Blaine and Tina told her that the wheels were turning in their heads as they shared looks. 

“You’re...you’re….” Blaine stuttered out as everything clicked. It seemed like the sickness, emotions, and hardened stomach had all finally made sense. Biting her lip, Rachel nodded. “Ten weeks.” Her hand moved to her stomach as she elaborated and she smiled unconsciously, thinking about her little one. Sam and Brittany still seemed completely lost and Blaine and Tina looked like they didn’t know what to think. Sensing her worry, Brody reached a hand out to her and mouthed that he loved both her and their child. It was clear Tina had noticed when she was the first to speak, offering her congratulations. Brittany leaned over and asked Sam what Rachel was being congratulated for. 

“I’m pregnant Brittany.” Rachel murmured, knowing that she could trust her friends. The blonde continued to look confused so Rachel quickly explained. “I’m carrying a little baby. In a few months, Brody and I are going to be parents.” A gasp and a smile signaled that Brittany had caught on. She asked if it was like Quinn sophomore year and Rachel nodded. “Except we’re keeping him or her.” Always the more logical ones, Tina and Blaine asked who knew and if their parents knew. “Kurt knows, NYADA knows, my mom and dads know, you guys know, the Hudson-Hummel’s and the Puckerman’s all know.” 

As the conversation hit a lull, Rachel and Brody’s food finally appeared and Rachel sighed in relief. She needed the food to feel better. “I’m sorry, but the baby needs me to eat, it’s been hard providing it with everything it needs.” Thankfully they all seemed to understand and moved but made Rachel promise that they would see her again before she headed back to New York. Once they were gone, Rachel slid against Brody’s side and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Being pregnant is exhausting. I think I’m going to crash when we get home.” With a kiss to the head, Brody assured her that that was fine. They’d been in Lima less than 24 hours and already Rachel was ready to go back to the loft and New York.


End file.
